


Her Equipment

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Her Equipment

"I don't know," Sulu dithers, looking at the Orion woman's rather _large_ strap-on. "Are you sure this will..."

"Lie back and think of Earth," Gaila snickers, pushing him with one hand square on the chest so that he flops, not all that gracefully, onto the bed. "You wanted to experiment. We're experimenting."

"Well _yeah_," he agrees, before it's broken off in a groan with her _tongue_ against his... 

Kinky.

"Fuck, you're tight," Gaila observes, and he's not sure whether she's pleased or disappointed. "Lube," she decides, reaching for a drawer in her nightstand. Her room is pretty tiny for an officer's, but at least she's got a single. "This might feel a little cold..."

"Fuck, woman!" 

Gaila giggles and pushes her finger in, moving it around somewhat peremptorily. She gives him three -- it really is a big dildo -- before she lines up, his hips at the edge of the bed, the height just right for her to work her way in...

"_Fuck_," Sulu moans, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands around the sheet. "I don't know..."

"It gets better," she chirps, slowly pushing forward until she's got room to work and then thrusting shallowly, letting the little bumps on the shaft of her toy do their work.

"God, yeah, that's... well that's _different_," Sulu decides. 

Gaila grins. "Good practice for the captain."

Sulu's eyebrows shoot _way_ up. "Isn't that _my_ line?"

"Hmm. He has been looking at you," Gaila admits conversationally, grabbing his hip, thrusting half the length inside him in one go. He grunts from deep in his chest, taking a moment to gather his composure.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I know he wants to tap that."

"You did _not_ just... _fuck_."

"Concentrate, Lieutenant." She gives him a shit-eating grin and grabs his cock, and all is pretty much lost. After a few more well-placed thrusts, he's coming all over his chest, and she's still beaming as she laps it all up like a cat. Sulu's gonna need a minute to recover.


End file.
